Gregory the dog
by Fluttershypegasus
Summary: Story of Gregory the minecraft dog from Stampylonghead.


**Gregory The Dog's story by Ali Francis**

Hello Stampy! Since I like writing stories, and I am a fan of your videos, I decided to make one about your friendship with Gregory , ( my favourite of your dogs (don't tell the others!)), only from his point of view, plus an extra scene. I would really appreciate it if you could possibly read through it and maybe tell me if you liked it, but if it's too long and you can't, then that's fine, since making videos must take up a lot of your time. Also, you can refer to me by my real name, not my e-mail name.

Gregory the wolf opened his eyes after a long sleep under a tree. He had always liked this tree; googlies seemed to be afraid of it, allowing him to rest without being disturbed. He looked out at the square, block sun rising in the east and he thought to himself, I think today will be a lovely day. I can feel it.

So, Gregory decided to stretch his legs and go for a walk in the flat area, near a cliff over a pool. As he walked over the grass, he noticed a tall, yellow figure, standing near to a large wooden structure. That's odd, thought Gregory, that wasn't there before. As he neared the building, the figure turned around and noticed him. It was a Stampycat! Cats were really rare (especially since Ocelots didn't exist yet), and it walked up to him. Gregory froze, not knowing quite what to make of the strange character. It said some strange words, then Gregory saw it was carrying a bone. Gregory loved skeleton bones, so he grabbed it and chewed it. He liked this Stampycat already! As he took some more, he decided that it was rather lonely wandering the wilds alone. He had not had any company since he was seperated from his pack and his beloved son, Gregory Jr. This cat seemed nice enough, so Gregory decided that he would make a great friend. He followed the cat into the house, and they both went to bed. Gregory felt very content; this was the first time he had slept anywhere warm and inside, except for that time when he had slept in a cave, on the last day he had been with his pack and son, but had been awoked by a horrible skeleton. Its black arrows flew unnaturally fast and Gregory was only just able to escape with his life. It was there he had been seperated from his pack. Here though, he felt warm and safe, now he had a friend to look after him. With that thought, Gregory fell asleep.

When he awoke, he found the Stampycat (who Gregory decided to name Stampy) building a room out of what looked like white chocolate. Gregory got up and eagerly sniffed it,only to find it was only sandstone after all. After exploring the room a bit, Gregory looked at Stampy and thought, that poor cat has no one helping him build right now; if only he had a bear, or a squid, or even a mermaid! But he has to do it on his own. Perhaps I could help him, he is my new friend after all.

With that, Gregory bounded up to Stampy, but he was a bit too enthusiastic, and knocked him straight off the cliff.

Oh no! Thought Gregory. What have I done? My one and only friend. With Notch as my witness, I shall never be friendless again!

And with that, Gregory bounded into the pool to rescue his friend.

When he reached the pool, he saw Stampy swimming to land.

My amazing diving skills must have inspired him to swim to safety, thought Gregory proudly. Gregory saves the day once again!

A few days later, Stampy did not go to sleep, but went out into the dark night.

I cannot let my friend face darkness and death alone. I will go and help him!

And with that, Gregory bounded through the door after his feline friend.

They had been hunting for a while, and were heading back to the house, when Gregory felt something. It was like a tingling on the back hairs of his neck. He felt his body stiffen and his ears stick up. And then he smelt it. There was something familiar about that smell. Then he turned around and saw it. No, he thought, it couldn't be! But there was no mistaking that quiver of black arrows, and that air of malice towards him. The skeleton that had seperated him from his pack had been hunting him all this time!

Gregory felt only blind fury at the skeleton. This skeleton had already made him lose his old friends; he would not let it take another one away! Propelled by rage, he launched himself at the skeleton. The skeleton tried to firs back, but missed. It ran away, into the woods, but Gregory chased close behind.

Gregory had lost the skeleton in the woods, but he could see his friend Stampy on the edge of the trees.

"Show yourself, you spineless coward!" Gregory barked at the skeleton.

"Why ever should I do that?" rasped a snide voice from the trees.

"Why are you hunting me?" demanded Gregory " What have a I done to you?"

"My master wants all dogs who may be in league with the Stampycat...removed," replied the skeleton.

"And who is your master, fell creature?" Demanded Gregory.

"I will tell you, but only because every creature in this world will surely know his name. He is called by some...HitTheTarget!"

HitTheTarget! Thought Gregory. I must warn Stampy!

"Stampy will stop him," called back Gregory. "You have messed with the wrong cat!"

"He can't if he never finds out!" hissed the skeleton, and a black arrow suddenly appeared by Gregory's paws. He knew he would have to run if he had any chance of warning Stampy of this impeding danger.

"Well, I had a bone to pick with you, but I suppose our meeting is ovee!" Yapped Gregory, and charged after Stampy through the forest.

Gregory felt his health getting low, but he didn't think that mattered. All he wanted was for his friend to get back safely. Gregory breathed in a sigh of relief, but the skeleton was closing in. He was nearly at the door...

Suddenly, he felt a sting in his hind leg. He knew it was over, but he needed to warn Stampy in his last breath. He tried to bark HitTheTarget! , but all that came out was a tiny yelp, as the arrow's dark magic finally got to his heart.

When Gregory awoke, he was in a place filled with light. His paws felt new and young, as if they had only just been made. He gave his tail an experimental wag, and barked in happinness at it responded immediately. He had not felt this free since he had been a pup.

"Where am I?" He wondered out load.

"YOU ARE IN MINECRAFT DOG HEAVEN!" Replied a deep, booming voice.

"Who are you?" barked Gregory.

" I am known to your kind," said the voice, a bit more quitely this time, " As Notch."

"Notch?!" Barked Gregory. Then a thought occured to him.

"Stampy!" he cried " Is he alright?"

"Stampy is fine," Notch replied. " He has defeated the skeleton and avanged your death."

"But what about HitTheTarget? Stampy is in danger!"

"Stampy will find out about him soon enough. Do not worry; HitTheTarget will find Stampy to be quite the challenge!"

"May I ask what happened to my family?" enquired Gregory.

"Hmm," said Notch. "I suppose I could reveal some information about one. What about your son?"

Gregory nodded.

"Your son will be fine for quite a while. He will find his way into Stampy's care."

"I hope he does his father proud," said Gregory.

"He will," Notch said, before his voice faded away, and Gregory passed into a higher plane of existsnce.

Gregory still watched over Stampy, changing little events in his destiny, even becoming a ghost and telling a certain creeper called Agatha to seek out Stampy's lovely world. But that is quite another story.


End file.
